Being Back On The Job Can suck
by Jade Storms
Summary: When Flack comes back on the job, not everything goes right..COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I owned Flack, but alas I don't.**

Ah, nothing like fresh air after three months of being cooped up in a hospital room. Yep, Don Flack was ready for the world as he stepped from his apartment, suit snazzy and badge glimmering in the sunlight. He smiled as he inhaled a breath of the air and sighed. Smoke, dust, ozone, and exhaust. Nothing like home sweet home.  
" Hey Mister"  
Don looked around, finally spotting the little boy staring up at him. " Yeah kid"  
" You a cop?" The boy was about, mm, eight and had bright red hair. He was on a bike and his green eyes blinked up at Don.  
Don smiled. " Sure am"  
The boy glared. " Asshole." He then pedaled away, running over Don's feet.  
" HEY!" Don cried, looking after the boy. What the hell was that all about? Muttering to himself he got out his keys, and got into his car.  
It wouldn't start. He tried again and again, but the car refused to start. " Damn it.." He got out his cell phone and dialed Mac's number.  
Nothing. Frowning and looking at his phone, he saw it'd been smashed. " Oh, come on!" He slammed the steering wheel with his fist and grumbled, getting out and going back up to his house. He stuck the key in the lock, twisted it and…  
" FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" it had broke. He began whimpering a little bit, and turned around, sitting on his steps.

" Hey.. Flack shown up yet?" Lindsay walked up to Danny, who was sitting at his desk reading paperwork.  
Danny looked up and frowned. " He was supposed to be here two hours ago"  
Lindsay blinked. " Two.. Hours? Do you think he's okay"  
Danny shrugged. " I'll try calling him." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed it. " You've Reached Don Flack"  
" Voice mail. I'll go check on him." Danny snatched his coat from the rack and flashed Lindsay a smile.

It was raining. Don hated the rain. And here he was, sitting on his front steps and sighing every ten seconds. How worse could it get? His car wouldn't start. His cell phone was broken. He was locked out.  
Suddenly, a man stepped up and pulled out a gun. " Put your hands up"  
He really needed to watch what he thought.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short! Next chap will be longer, I'm just testing the waters. While this isn't my first story, as I've posted elsewhere, it's my first story here so please no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was too quiet as Danny drove along, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He tried music, but nothing he liked was on. Traffic was heavy and the rain didn't help. He wondered if Flack was still asleep. Maybe he was. Just because he hadn't shown up didn't mean anything was wrong.  
Right? 

Wrong. A now half naked Don lay on the sidewalk in front of his home, wishing he hadn't accidentally left his gun in the house. They guy had taken his clothes and shoes, leaving him only with his socks, boxers and badge. He'd even taken the tie. Don's favorite tie. He sighed, looking up at the rain. _Why God why?_

Hearing a car pull up, he twisted his head to see Danny's black avalanche pull up to the curb. Great. Someone to see him in his humiliation. As it was, half a dozen kids had walked by and laughed their merry little asses off. Not like he'd really cared. All he'd done was sit there and wallow in self pity. Thinking about what a stupid first day back he was having, and it was only 10:00 AM.

" Don?" Danny walked towards him slowly, hiding his smile and a laugh behind his hand. "You.. You okay?"

Don glared up at him. " Do I look like I'm okay? My car died. Cell phone was broken. Key broke in the lock. And some guy robbed me and I couldn't do anything because I left my gun inside."

Danny couldn't help it. He laughed and with each passing moment, laughed harder. " You're pathetic, man!" he managed to gasp. "Couldn't you like.. Karate chop him or something?"

" I don't know Karate, _Daniel_." Don glared at him, slowly pushing himself up. The rain was lightening up a bit, but not much.

" Well, _Donald_, why don't we just crawl in through your bad window? Or did little Donny forget about it?"

Don gaped at him, mouth wide open. Holy jumping beans, he did have a window that you could open easily and climb through! Growling and snarling at Danny while the other man just laughed, he walked around to the back of his house and found the window he was looking for.

" Hey Don! I'm gonna check out your car"

" Buy her a drink first!" Don snapped back, grunting as he pulled himself through the window. Danny just laughed and went over to the SUV, got in and popped the hood.

He walked around, opening it and stuck his head inside.Bingo.The battery was unhooked.

Laughing as he re-hooked it, he closed the hood and as he was locking the car, looked at the cell phone. Don apparently had sat on it. Laughing more, he looked up as the front door opened and Don stood there, fully clothed again.

" Fixed your car, dumb ass." Danny laughed, going to his own car. Don stared at him incredulously.

" No freaking way."

" Yes way. Now get your ass to work." Danny climbed into his car, shaking his head. Only Donald Flack.

" CRRRRRRRRRAWWWWWWWLING IN MYYYYY SKIIIIIIIIIIIIN! THESE WOUUUUNDS THEY WIIIIIL NOOOOT HEEAL!" Don sang at the top of his lungs to the song, stopping the car at a red light. He planned on heading up to the lab, checking in with Mac and then get to work.

SLAM!

Don's head was slammed into the steering wheel and when he came back up he was snarling. Someone had rammed him. Getting out of the car, he walked around to see what had happened.

" I AM SOO SORRY!" the woman from the car that had rammed him rushed up. " Are you okay?"

" I'm fine." However, the back end of his car wasn't. " This just keeps getting better and better…"

**Author's Note : What will happen to poor Don next? More reviews, more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

Don shuffled along silently in the rain, not blinking as rain spilled into his eyes. He didn't care that his suit was soaking wet or that his pants were muddy as sin. All he could think about was actually getting to work in once piece. Why was this happening to him now of all times? He'd wanted to let Mac know he was ready to come back on the job. Not convince him he was a bumbling idiot. 

" HEY! GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Don was suddenly rammed with a bike in the back and he cried out as a car sped by and splashed muddy murky water unto him. He groaned, glaring at the kid and the car.

" LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" He suddenly yelled. The kid, who looked about nine or ten, looked up at him, her blue eyes filling with tears as she ran to a woman.

" MOMMY! HE YELLED AT ME!" The little girl pointed at Don and Don groaned.

" No, Ma'am.. I'm sorry.. It's just that she slammed her bike into me and I'm having a bad day.."

The woman was a fiery looking red-head who walked swiftly to Don and began beating him with her purse. " YOU DON'T EVER TOUCH MY CHILD AGAIN!"

" OW!" Don jumped back and glared after the woman who glared back, took her child and hailed walked angrily away. " Damn it.." He muttered, rubbing his eyes and starting to walk again.

_**CSI:NY**_

" Find out where Don was?" Lindsay looked up from her file as Danny dropped down at his desk. Danny, who was grinning, just nodded.

" Yeah.. He'll be here soon. If you see Mac, let him know. I got some lab results waiting." Danny got back up from his desk again and Lindsay watched him go.

" Sure." She sighed, going back to her papers.

_**CSI:NY**_

It was another hour before Don finally shuffled into the crime lab, dripping water and looking like an angry wet cat. Mac emerged from his office and stared at Don, his expression tight from having to keep from laughing.

" Did you walk here?" The older man asked.

Don nodded.

" What happened to your truck?"

" Wrecked."

" And you didn't call anyone because…?"

" Cell phone's broke."

Mac chuckled. Danny and Lindsay had told him the story, and now there was probably even more to it. " Why don't you just sit down, get some coffee and warm up? If I need you I'll let you know."

Don was too tired to argue. He just nodded and walked slowly to his desk.

**Author's Note : Well, Don finally made it to work. Now what'll happen there?**


	4. Chapter 4

Don sighed as he walked to his desk slowly, wondering if his hellish day was finally coming to an end. It was now one in the afternoon and he really hoped all of his .. Mishaps were over. Pulling the chair away from his desk, he sat down and -- 

_CRACK!_

The chair broke and he toppled to the floor. Stunned, he sat there and watched as Stella rushed towards him.

" Flack, you okay?" She gasped, bending down to him.

Don blinked, his lower lip trembling and shook his head. " No." He whispered.

" Aw.." Stella tilted her head and smiled at him. " Things okay on your first day?"

He shook his head and told her all of what had happened. It was hard to keep from laughing and she managed to just force a nervous, small smile. " Well, Flack. Now you're at work. Maybe things will get better, right?"

Stella was wrong.

Mac had sent Don into the lab to get some test results, and he'd leaned over to look at one of Chad's experiments and FOOM! his face was singed and he was glaring at the beaker. Then he'd been on his way to talk to the Chief and the elevator had broken down. And when they'd opened the roof of the elevator to get him out, the panel had hit him in the head.  
It was beyond annoying in Don's mind. All he wanted to do was cry for his mommy, clutch a teddy bear and cry his eyes out.

Finally, Mac decided it'd be good to get him out and about on a case. Fresh air, right? Well…  
We've seen what fresh air did to Don the first time round…

**_CSI:NY_**

"… The vic's uncle said that she was seeing a guy named Ricky Fields… I'm thinking maybe she was on her way to see him and.." Somewhere a car backfired and Don jumped a mile, interrupting his own sentence.

Lindsay had to keep from laughing, so turned away to hide her smile and frowned at a group of Police officers, led by a woman coming towards them.

The woman suddenly pointed a finger at Don and screamed " HIM! HE'S THE MAN WHO HURT MY LITTLE GIRL!"

Don gaped and gasped as two police officers charged at him. " BUT I'M--"

Too late. He was tackled.

**Author's Note: Aw, Poor Flackie. I feel mean.. almost. I love seeing the poor guy in all these scrapes. And what did the woman mean, "hurt my child" ? Guess you'll just have to wait and see!**


	5. Chapter 5

" I AM FREAKING TELLING YOU I DID NOT TOUCH THAT STUPID KID!" 

Mac was having a hard time not laughing as the police sergeant staring down Don continued his interrogation. The mother of the little girl was watching with a fumed expression and Mac did give a small chuckle, and the woman flashed him an icy glare. He shut up.

" Then how come the mother's saying you hit her?" The sergeant smirked.

" I DIDN'T! I WAS MAD BUT I DIDN"T HURT THE KID!"

Yes, alas, this went on for over four hours until the woman realized Don was the wrong person. Then Don was given an apology, and let go. By this time it was late in the evening and Mac sighed as he walked up to Don who was looking around shifty-eyed and sipping water carefully.

" Uh.. Don.. Why don't you go home? You've have a rough day.."

" Rough?" Don said, giving him a weird look.

Mac sighed. " Okay… a hellish day. So why not go home, relax and come back in the morning? Things will be better then." He clapped Don on the shoulder.

Don jumped, then nodded. " Okay.. But how am I going to get home?"

" I'll have Danny drive you, okay? And your car will be delivered in the morning. It was fixed and the insurance company is being billed, all of it's going to be okay…"

Don nodded.

**_CSI NY_**

Don unlocked his home, and sighed. He tossed his gun and badge on his table and got himself something to eat in the kitchen. Yes, he'd had a horrible first day. And he was probably going to be paranoid for the next year. But oh well. He was home now and nothing could happen.

Right?

Well… He'd finally gotten a long hot shower, got into his nice jammies and settled into bed, watching a " Full House" Marathon… Yes, it was his favorite show. Leave him alone. And he was laughing, eating his dinner, and drinking coffee just when…

The power went out. He sat there for a second, unsure of what to do until.. He heard his windows break in the living room.

" MOMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

THE END

**Author's note** : Ah, Don finally got home and well.. Maybe his night was more.. Eventful than he wanted but don't worry. He didn't get hurt and his power went back on. Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope to get the same feedback on the new story I'm working on!

Jade


End file.
